House of Mouse The Movie
Walt Disney's 2013 Film a Sequel to House of Mouse Voice Cast Mickey Mouse & Friends Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck Jason Marsden - Max Goof Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow Corey Burton - Dale Johnny Depp - Himself (LEGO) Robin Atkin Downes - Himselc (CARTOON) Daveigh Chase - Lilo Chris Sanders - Stitch Tia Carrere - Nani Jim Cumingus - Pocopon Tony Pope - Peter David Ogden Stiers - Jumba Kevin McDonald - Pleakley Ving Rhames - Cobra Bubbles Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Carolyn Gardner - Snow White James Arnold Taylor - The Prince Louise Chamis - Evil Witch David Ogden Stiers - Doc, Happy Corey Burton - Grumpy Bill Farmer - Sleepy Jeff Bennett - Bashful Bob Joles - Sneezy Frank Welker - Dopey Pinocchio Michael Welch - Pinocchio Phil Snyder - Jiminy Cricket Mallerie Rigsby - Patty Tony Pope - Geppetto Jennifer Hudson - Gladys Frank Welker - Figaro Kelly Green - Cleo Stive Whitemire - Gideon Frank Oz - Stromboli Caroll Spinney - The Coachman Rosalyn Landor - The Blue Fairy Fantasia Corey Burton - Master Yen Sid Song of the South Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox James Avery - Brer Bear Cinderella Jennifer Hale - Cinderella Matt Nolan - Prince Charming Susanne Blakeslee - Step Mother Rob Paulsen - Jaq Corey Burton - Gus Russi Taylor - Fairy God Mother, Suzy, Pearl Alice in Wonderland Hynden Walch/Kathryn Beaumont - Alice Corey Burton - Mad Hatter Jeff Bennett - March Hare, White Rabbit April Winchell - Queen of Hearts Peter Pan Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell Reita Shibai - Slightly Wally Wingert - Cubby Corey Burton - Captain Hook Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty Jennifer Hale - Princess Aurora Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip Susanne Blakeslee - Flora, Maleficent Russi Taylor - Fauna Tress MacNeille - Merryweather Winnie the Pooh Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger Travis Oates - Piglet Wyatt Dean Hall - Roo Gregg Berger - Eeyore Tom Kenny - Rabbit Kristen Anderson-Lopez - Kanga Craig Ferguson - Owl Jack Boutler - Christopher Robin Huell Bowser - Backson The Jungle Book Maxim Knight - Mowgli Joel McCrary - Baloo Ian McKellen - Bagheera Jim Cummings - King Louie Christopher Lee - Shere Khan The Little Mermaid Jodi Benson - Ariel Pat Carroll - Ursula Christopher Daniel Barnes - Eric Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian Parker Goris - Flounder Jim Cummings - King Triton Beauty and the Beast Julie Nathanson - Belle Robby Benson - Beast Jerry Orbach - Lumiere David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts Richard White - Gaston Brandon Hender - Chip Aladdin Scott Weinger - Aladdin Linda Larkin - Jasmine Jim Meskimen - Genie Jeff Bennett - Sultan Frank Welker - Abu, Magic Carpet Gilbert Gottfried - Iago Jonathan Freeman - Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington Kath Soucie - Sally, Shock Ken Page - Oogie Boogie Jess Harnell - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock Jeff Bennett - Barrel Glenn Shadix - The Mayor Frank Welker - Zero the Ghost Dog The Lion King Cam Clarke - Simba Vanessa Marshall - Nala Edward Hibbert - Zazu James Arnold Taylor - Timon Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa Robert Guillaume - Rafiki Keith David/James Earl Jones - Mufasa Jeremy Irons - Scar Pocahontas Irene Bedard - Pocahontas Mel Gibson - John Smith John Kassir - Meeko Frank Welker - Flit Russell Means - Chief Powhatan David Ogden Stiers - Radcliffe Michelle St. John - Nakoma Christian Bale - Thomas Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow The Hunchback of Notre Dame Ari Rubin - Quasimdo Christopher Lee - Frollo Renee Faia - Esmeralda Phil LaMarr - Phoebus Jason Alexander - Hugo Charles Kimbrough - Victor Patricia Lentz - Laverne Hercules Tate Donovan - Hercules Susan Egan - Megara James Woods - Hades Frank Welker - Pegasus Danny DeVito - Phil Rip Torn - Zeus Samantha Eggar - Hera Mulan Ming-Na - Mulan B.D. Wong - Li Shang Eddie Murphy - Mushu Frank Welker - Cri-Kee Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu Harvey Fierstein - Yao Gedde Watanbe - Ling Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po Pat Morita - The Emperor of China Tarzan Jim Cummings - Tantor April Winchell- Terk Glenn Close - Kala The Princess and the Frog Anika Noni Rose - Tiana Bruno Campos - Naveen Michael-Leon Wooley - Louis Jim Cummings - Ray Jenifer Lewis - Mama Odie Keith David - Dr. Facilier The Proud Family Tommy Davidson - Oscar Proud Paula Jai Parker - Trudy Proud JoMarine Payton - Mama Proud Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud Aries Spears - Wizard Kelly Cedric the Entertainer - Bobby Proud Ving Rhames - Garrett Krebs, Ghost D4L - Himself Tom Kenny - Patchy the Pirate Ray J - Mega James Avery - Crandall Kel Mitchell - Carlos Dorian Wilson - Dave Daniels Steve Harvey - The Talking Credit Card Samuel L. Jackson - Joseph Proud Raven Synome - Stephanie Khary Payton - Slepmaster Big Boy - Himself Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Payne Mos Def - Himself Cree Summer - Peabo Anthony Anderson - Ray Ray Jamal Mixon - Ray Ray Junior David Alan Grier - Reuben Robert Guillaume - Dr. Parker Al Roker - Himself Kobe Bryant - Himself Lil' Romeo - Himself John Witherspoon - Oran Jones Kirk Franklin - Reverend Haygood Roscoe Lee Browne - Papa Proud, Clarence Brian Hooks - Igloo Tim Curry - Percival Randy Jackson - Himself Pirates of the Caribbean James Arnold Taylor - Captain Jack Sparrow Kelly MacDonald - Angelica Teach Crispin Freeman - Will Turner Brian George - Captain Barbossa Bill Nighy - Davy Jones Eliza Jane Schneider - Elizabeth Swann James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty Naomie Harris - Tia Dalma The Haunted Mansion Susanne Blakeslee - Madame Leota Kat Cressida - The Bride's Ghost Tom Kenny - Ezra Maurie LaMarche - Phineas Dee Bradley Braker - Gus The Banks - The Singing Busts Show Hawaiian Holiday Mr. Duck Steps Out How to Dance Thru the Mirror Two Chips and Miss Pluto's Blue Note Symphony Hour Mickey's Birthday Party Songs We Are Friends and Family - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip and Dale, Clarice, and Pluto Sweet Little Angel Eyes - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max Goof, Chip and Dale, Pluto, and Clarabelle Cow Honey Ain't Got Nothin' on You - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarice, and Clarabelle Cow Heartache All Over the World - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, and Pluto The Bitch is Back - Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice Shine a Light - Huey, Dewey, and Louie High Flying Bird - Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty Stand Up - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Chorus We Are the World - Patty, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Peter Pan, Alice, Belle, Beast, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Eric, Ariel, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Snow White, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Baloo, Mowgli, Tiana, Naveen, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Chip and Dale